


Love to Watch You Try

by tooshortforthis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Although is she really Dark if she's just trying to seduce Regina?, Dark Emma, Emma and Ruby are bros too, F/F, Songfic, anyway don't worry there's a happy ending, just FYI
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooshortforthis/pseuds/tooshortforthis
Summary: Regina can't stop watching Emma, and she's not being very subtle about it either. That's exactly what Emma wants.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so writing has kind of been a struggle recently, but I've written a totally self serving one shot. So yeah...  
> Anyways this is based on "Back to Me" by Marian Hill and Lauren Jauregui, which is a totally amazing song by the way. As a warning, there is no smut. I do not write smut, and I don't plan to for a while.

_I've been looking at you with a little something_

_That you've been ignoring_

_You've been looking at me with it_

_I don't know what exactly but it's boring_

Emma was bored. She had dropped the pirate a couple weeks ago, having been gifted with the perfect opportunity. To be fair, the pirate’s whole life was an opportunity to dump him, but he had made even more of an ass out of himself than usual about the whole Dark One thing. The “breaking point” of their relationship had even been in front of her parents, she couldn’t have planned it better herself.

With Hook gone, Emma could begin to focus on the only interesting adult in this town, Regina. Both sides of Emma agreed on this course of action, Light Emma believed something about _True Love_ breaking her curse and that nonsense. Dark Emma couldn’t care less about that as long as she was on board, Light Emma’s incessant whining in her head got annoying.

Thus began Emma’s grand plan to seduce the former Evil Queen. She was dancing at the Rabbit Hole, grinding on Ruby. Ruby had been surprisingly eager to play wingman, even offering to help make Regina jealous.

In that regard, the plan was definitely working. Regina couldn’t stop staring at her from across the dimly lit bar, the multicolored lights occasionally highlighting the jealous look on her face. Unfortunately, Regina apparently lacked the motivation to _do_ anything about it, _disgusting_. Light Emma and Regina did too much pining for Dark Emma’s taste.

_Love to watch you try to turn your back to me_

_When I know that any minute you'll be back to me_

Pining aside, the night was going rather well. Regina’s glances were getting more frequent with every passing minute. _Soon._

Emma watched with a smirk as Regina bit her lip pensively before she drained the rest of her cider. The former queen excused herself from the do-gooder table, and made her way through the crowd of bodies. As she drew closer, Emma could hear the click of her heels on the hardwood.

“Do you see what I see?” Ruby whispered to Emma, and the Dark One didn’t even have to turn around to see her shit-eating grin.

“Just because you are a couple,” The blonde had to pause for Ruby’s snort of laughter before continuing passionately, “inches taller than me does _not_ mean that I can’t see!”

“Whatever Empress of Evil, I’m gonna bow out. I expect you to tell me everything in the morning.” With that, the werewolf disappeared into the crowd, just as Regina reached Emma.

“Where’s Ruby going?” Regina desperately tried to sound casual, but concern bled into her every word.

“To get a drink.” Sensing that Regina needed encouragement, Emma, a step away from batting her eyelashes, added, “Dance with me?” Fortunately, eyelash batting did not turn out to be necessary. Regina rolled her eyes, and stepped into Ruby’s vacated spot with a grudging sigh.

“Only because you’ll probably end up grinding on some creeper otherwise.”

_Baby, could you shut up?_

_Cause I don't need you to come up with excuses_

_I just need your eyes on me_

_So I can see you watching me move it_

Everything was working out perfectly, except that Regina kept talking about how Emma had probably had too much to drink. She hadn’t had a drink all night. She knew it, and Regina knew it too. _Honestly_ , she was just trying to get laid. She wanted to get laid so badly she’d even cooked up a scheme to get laid. What more did Regina want? _Flowers_?

“You’re probably right Regina. In fact, you should probably take me home.” This time Emma did bat her eyelashes. “You know, since I’ve had so much to drink.”

“Good. Let’s go.” Regina took her hand and began to hurry towards the door.

“Eager are we?”

“Shut _up_.”

“Make me.”

“No Ms. Swan, you need to learn self-control.” Regina’s annoyance was clearly growing. This really was fun, Dark Emma could see why Light Emma used to purposely annoy Regina. Regina stopped abruptly; letting out an annoyed puff of air, before grabbing Emma and pulling her closer. “If I kiss you, will you go home please?”

“Fine.” Emma rolled her eyes petulantly. “Only because you said please.” Regina’s eyes performed yet another roll, yet she leaned in and captured Emma’s lips with her own. The Dark One couldn’t help but smirk into the kiss. This was exactly what she’d wanted, explosions, rainbows, and everything a kiss was supposed to have. Wait, _Rainbows. Shit._ This felt like false advertising grumbled Dark Emma as she felt herself drain away. Wasn’t Regina supposed to have a soulmate or something?

Light Emma’s grin split her face as she broke away from Regina. “You saved me.”

“Thank _God_.” The former queen rolled her teary eyes. “Evil you is even more annoying than regular you.”

“I have a question though,” Emma’s eyes twinkled in amusement, “Are you still going to make me go home?”

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is appreciated, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
